Media Naranja Medio Limón
by Lady Asuky
Summary: Enamorarse del profesor mas temido de todo el mundo mágico no era lo que tenia en mente la nieta de Dumbledore. Debía preocuparse de esconder sus sentimientos, ayudar a su abuelo, proteger a Harry y mas encima estudiar. Reeditado.


**MEDIA NARANJA + MEDIO LIMON**

**Por Lady Asuky**

Nota 1: Lo publique anteriormente y ahora lo estoy reeditando. Espero que les guste, es un Severus/Sakura (no, no es Sakura Kinomoto, solo ocupe el nombre), tal vez incluya un poco de slash, pero avisare antes para preveni posibles homo fóbicos .

Nota 2: La historia va a partir del 3º año del trío de oro, Sakura es amiga de los tres desde 1º. Durante la historia saldrán cosas interesantes de ella. Por lo tanto la historia puede variar a los libros que siguen, pero tratare de que sigua la misma trama para no variarla, en especial ciertos acontecimientos del 7 libro, muajajajajajja (risa malvada).

Nota 3: Los personajes del universo HP no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto algunos personajes que son de mi propia y desviada imaginación.

Nota 4: Se aceptan review, lechuza, bowker, recordadora, o algún pastel con ideas o quejas respecto a la historia será bienvenido. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero como hace años que no tomaba esta historia puede que me demore un poco. Ojala me tengan paciencia.

Ahora el Capitulo 1…. Chan cha cha chammmmmm

**Capitulo 1: Llamando a la mala suerte.**

-ooooooooooooooooo-

- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – una pequeña niña, de cabellos color fuego, salía corriendo de la biblioteca, mientras se lamentaba mentalmente.

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos no hacia nada más que pensar en él. Y mientras estaba despierta era aun peor, tratando inconscientemente de buscarlo o verlo a cada rato. Sabia que ante cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera, iba a ser despreciada, como casi todos los alumnos a los que le dirigía la palabra.

-"Por que no escogí ser de Slytherin, al menos así no tendría que sufrir tanto por sus desprecios "- la pequeña bajaba a toda velocidad los escalones que daban a la mazmorra, buscaba alguna excusa decente para su atraso. – Profesor, lo siento, es que me quede pensando en usted en la biblioteca… estúpida – Llegando al pasillo, vio como entraba el último alumno y usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, traspaso el umbral de la sala justo a tiempo que aparecía el profesor del otro lado del pasillo.

- ¡Señorita Dumbledore – ante su voz, la joven estudiante quedo petrificada. – 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por correr en los pasillos… - hizo una pausa antes de agregar, ya al lado de la puerta - … y 10 puntos menos por creer que por ser nieta del Director puede llegar tarde a MI clase – diciendo esto se adentro a la sala donde algunos alumnos de Slytherin se reían despacio.

- ¡Maldición! – diciéndolo en apenas un susurro, Sakura se dirigió inmediatamente a su asiento sin poner atención a las burlas de los "protegidos de Snape".

- Sakura, ¿Qué te paso?, no acostumbras a llegar tarde – su compañero de mesa le pregunto preocupado, mientras ella se sentaba.

- Es que me quede en la biblioteca y no me di cuenta de la hora Harry – la niña miro a su compañero ojiverde y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mm. creo que muchas juntas con Hermione te están haciendo mal, creo que le diré a los gemelos para que arreglen eso… ¡Auch!- Ron se quedo callado cuando un pequeño pisotón por parte de la chica castaña le advertía que había soltado mucho la lengua.

- 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por hablar sin permiso – Snape dijo esto sin ni siquiera separar la vista del pizarrón, donde había anotado la poción a realizar. – No tengo problemas en seguir quitándoles puntos, pero no quiero escucharlos cuchichiar entre ustedes, ¿entendido? – Volteándose, dio unas de sus clásicas miradas "Mueven un músculo y le seguiré descontando", sentando en el escritorio una vez confirmado por parte de las caras de sustos puestos por los alumnos que habían entendido el mensaje.

Todos volvieron a lo que tenían que hacer, una difícil poción para eliminar el acné, mientras Sakura seguía pensando, sin mirar a su profesor:

-"Perfecto Sakura, te quitaron 30 punto ya solo por llegar tarde. Imagínate si le dijeras: "Profesor Severus, se ve tan lindo con su túnica color negro". Creo que hasta Voldy seria menos temible que él" – dando un leve suspiro, se pone a trabajar en su poción, sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos negros no dejaban de mirarla.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo-

- ¡Señor Director! Esa muchacha es imposible, llega tarde, pasa distraída y más encima hoy me golpeo -

Albus Dumbledore, Director del colegio Hogwards de Magia y Hechicería solo podía sonreír detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Severus Snape era el profesor mas temido del colegio debido a su carácter terrible, pero le encantaba verlo tan molesto por culpa de una pequeña niña.

"Si supiera en realidad quien es… eso lo volvería loco" pensó el anciano director con los ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡No se ría!, es mas exasperante que el mismo Potter. Además, cuando se junta con los gemelos Wesley, son…. – el rostro del profesor de pociones solo reflejaba desconcierto -... arggg, hasta el mismo Pevees le teme… ¡A una simple mocosa de tercero! – Se detuvo abruptamente después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la oficina del director, y se sentó pesadamente en una silla frente a este.

- Severus, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco las cosas?. Últimamente "el trío del terror"… - Albus sonrió ante el nombre que ganaron el grupo formado por los gemelos Wesley y la pequeña Sakura, mientras el profesor de pociones hacia una mueca nada amistosa – no han realizado ninguna de sus pequeñas travesuras. Además, no me podrás negar que Sakura a estado mas tranquila.

- Si, pero de seguro esta planeando alguna broma o metiéndose en algún lío, como siempre. Es como si ahora último los problemas la persiguieran – Severus hizo un mohín, aunque no lo iba a admitir ni ante el Señor Oscuro ni ante el mismo Albus, pero la chica le preocupaba. "Espera, desde cuando que ELLA LE IMPORTABA"

El Director se pudo dar cuenta de la confusión en el rostro del joven profesor y no pudo evitar sonreír. La pequeña Sakura Dumbledore podía ser caprichosa, un poco enojona e incluso problemática cuando se metían con ella o con el "trío de oro", pero sabía ganarse el cariño de la gente que la rodeaba. Eso es algo que había heredado de su madre, aparte de su cabello rojizo. Su recuerdo lo llevo lejos, a aquel día en que se hizo cargo de la pequeña cuando apenas tenía 7 años. Aun el día de hoy lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que planeaban sus padres, si solo hubiera sabido antes le hubiera ahorrado mucho de los sufrimientos que paso la pequeña.

- ¿Director se encuentra bien? – la pregunta de Severus lo asusto, estaba tan inmerso en sus recuerdo que no se dio cuento como pequeña lagrimas caían de sus ojos azules.

- Estoy bien Severus. Solo recordaba algo un poco triste. Pero ya paso y todo esta bien.- El profesor lo miro un tanto extrañado, era raro verlo llorar, la último vez que lo vio así fue cuando supieron que los Potter habían muerto. – Ahora que pienso bien, ¿Dónde estará la pequeña demonio – sonrió al recordar el apodo que le pusieron los profesores a la niña.

- De seguro estará de nuevo en el bosque prohibido. Como siempre. Usted debería quitarle esa manía, y menos con Sirius Black suelto quien va a saber donde.

- Creo que deberé hablar con ella, Severus ¿Podrías ir a buscarla? Gracias -

El profesor Snape ni siquiera alcanzo a negarse cuando ya el director le mostraba la puerta y terminando así la conversación.

- "Maldito viejo chocho, solo por que es su nieta le permite tantas gracias. Solo la esta malcriando. Espero solamente que a esta demonio en miniatura no se le haya ocurrido salir de los límites del colegio" – pensando y refunfuñando, Severus Snape se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido quitándole puntos a todos los que tenían mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, especialmente si eran de Gryffindor.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo-

- ¡Todo lo malo me pasa a mí! – Sakura caminaba pateando piedras alrededor del lago, molesta por todo lo que le había pasando en ese día. – Primero el profesor Snape me quita mas puntos que los que a quitado a Harry durante el año, luego la profesora McGonogall me reta porque no le puse atención a la transformación de una rata a una tetera, y mas encima por no decirle por que estaba tan distraída, como si fuera fácil decirle que estaba pensando otra vez en el profesor mas terrorífico que a pisado el mundo mágico…. – otra piedra fue a dar al lago, mientras la joven sin darse cuenta se adentraba cada vez mas al bosque prohibido.

- Y después el maldito Malfoy con su pandilla me lanzan justo el hechizo de piernas unidas cuando iba cargada de libros, con tan mala suerte que tuve que caer encima del profesor... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿ahora que seguirá? Falta que me encuentre de frente con el Grim…..-

Paro y miro alrededor, no sabia donde se encontraba. Debido a la rabia que sentía se adentro tanto en el bosque prohibido que alrededor solo veían arboles. Al escuchar un ruido cercano, miro hacia lo mas oscuro de los arboles y pudo ver con terror como sus frases tomaban forma.

Frente a ella se encontraba nada menos que un perro negro gigantesco.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo-

Bueno eso era el primer capítulo, espero que les guste.


End file.
